Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stilbene compounds containing an adamantyl group which are novel and useful industrial products. The invention also relates to the use of these novel compounds in pharmaceutical compositions intended for use in human or veterinary medicine, or alternatively, in cosmetic compositions.